Kidnapped!
by Don't-Underestimate-Me-Freak
Summary: Ellie is kidnapped by... can't tell you. Will Will save her? Can he save her in time? Or is he not the only one that loves Ellie?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All the charecters , apart from the one's I just made up, belong to Meg Cabot. I do not own the rights for this!**

Ellie is kidnapped, by someone evil. I guess you can tell. Only Will can save her. But will he?

P.S. WILL AND ELLIE ARE NOT TOGETHER IN THIS STORY, NO THEY HAVE NOT BROKEN UP THEY JUST DIDN'T GET TOGETHER IN THE ALL DON'T HATE ME

BUT THEY MAY BE A HAPPY ENDING FOR EVERYONE, APART FROM MARCO. 'COS I HATE HIM.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Jen!' screamed Ellie, she moved the small girl out of the way and took the hit herself. She cried out as ,along with a fist, a knife crashed down on her cheek.

'Ellie! Oh my god!' she heard Jen scream as the guy seized her arms tightly.'Let go of her!'

He seemed to find this hilarious. 'What you gonna do about it? Your a hostage just as much as your friend ,here.'

Ellie looked at Jen who gasped as a hand seized her,too.

'What do you want? If you want to kill us -,'she began but he interrupted her.

'Oh, trust me no harm will come to you from us! Your a lot more useful to me alive.'

He smirked and they dragged them away.

-W&L-

Meanwhile, back at the Wagner residence **(A.N. Lol BIG words) **Will Wagner paced up and down.

'Where are they? Jen said she'd bring Elle straight over!'

'Relax, Will. Their probably caught in traffic. They'll be here.' His best friend, Lance, reassured him.

'But what if something terrible happened to them? What if they were attacked?'

Lance placed his mobile it to his ear.

'Jen, what's wrong? What?' He said feigning worry.

'You-you were attacked- by a BUFFUALO!? Well what happened? The Buffalo rampaged your car!? And then a seagull pooped on his head!? And then you were saved by a handsome, tall, stranger called Bill? Whom Ellie fell in love with? And they rode off into the sunset together on the back of the Buffalo? Wow!'

'Oh give it a break Lance. I know she's not on there!'

'Ah worth a try.' He put it back into his pocket. Will sat down .

-E&J-

Ellie's Point of View

They threw us down to our knees onto a hard stone floor, and of course me being the accident prone one I fell onto my face. With a thud.

'These are the girls boss.' someone said.

'Good, well done...but we only need one.' someone else said, also a man but younger. I knew it but I didn't know where from.

'Well, the other one saw so we had to bring her along to.' he said.

'All right well you can have the other one... and you can do with her what you please.'

My stomach churned as he laughed happily. They obviously meant me, Jennifer was more important than me . What were they going to do with me?

I heard footsteps walk over to us. I knew they were going to take me away. What about Jen? What was going to happen to her, here?

I heard her scream and I turned my face to look at her; the guy had hauled her up and was grinning menacingly, she screamed.

'Jen! No! Take me! Take me , instead-!' I yelled someone kicked me in the stomach and I wheezed . Ow!

'No, you are the one I want. The only one I'll ever want,'

The guy said. Now I knew that voice...

Oh god...

Save me Will...please.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, sorry I've been gone so long. My friend was in a car accident and and other friend has just found out some big news so I've been busy dealing with all that and busy planning an apology for my boyfriend. (We had a tiff, don't ask) So now without anymore unwanted interruptions, the latest installement of... Kidnapped!

You know, in Die Hard when the baddy throws Bruce Willis across a room and then he gets back and tackles him or sits on his head. Well, you can't just get up from being thrown across the room because it hurts ten times more then what Bruce Willis makes it out to be.

I heard a laugh echo around the room, and I frose in my all ready immobile position. In the pain I'd forgotten everything, him, and Jen. The two people that mattered most right now, was my captive and my best friend. Of which was probably being...

The guy hauled me up and slammed me back against the wall, hissing in my face.

"Look at you, feeble and pathetic." His eyes scanned my face while his grip on me was tighter than iron and was more cold than ice. "But you're still so beautiful."

"Yeah, flattery works more when the guy hasn't got you hauled up like a dog! And hasn't taken you're best friend away! Let go of me!" I screeched, wriggeling helplessly.

"If you want to see Jenny safe and well I suggest you pack that in. And do exactly as I tell you." The way Marco said it didn't exactly fill me with confidence.

"What do you mean! SOMEONE SAW THEM GET TAKEN AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS SIT THERE ON YOUR FAT ARSE AND WALLOW WHILE MY GIRLFRIEND IS POSSIBLY GETTING TORTURED!"

Trust Lance to bring some drama to an already hostile environment.

"Reynolds, sit. The Police are doing all they can to find the two girls. I promise you we'll get them back." Dad's voice rang through the room, he was pissed that Marco hadn't come back to the house to explain where the missing gun went. Frankly, I couldn't give a flying toss what Marco did, he'd touched my girl and got what he deserved.

Well, she's not actually my girl. She's supposed to be... I mean, um... Well...

I LOVE HER!

Yep and I also yelled that two seconds ago at the copper so that was another reason for dad to be pissed. He was also angry that me and Marco got into a fight last night, and he was angry that Marco had punched Ellie and pissed at Elle for leaving without saying a word to anyone. She'd rang to say she was home, she'd also rang to warn dad that her dad was threating to press charges.

You really had to have been there last night. It was terrible.

Lance hissed at the male officer and towered down over the stout man. "Find me my f*****g girlfriend or I'll use your head as a football. AND YOU'RE BUTT AS A PLACE TO KEEP MY BOOT! NOW MOVE IT!" Note to self: Lance is scary when worried, never be on the recieving end on Lance's "worry".

I got up and ran out of there, something had just popped into my head. Something that made me want to hurl. Ellie, lying on the floor bleeding being tortured. Screaming for me, all the while someone was ontop of her...

I buckeled over the sink and waited for it to pass.

What was happening to her. You're probably wondering why I'm not pulling out my hair and yelling at people like Lance. God knows I am. You see when I get worried I compensate with humour, I used to get worried all the time when dad was away and my gran just used to make me laugh and taught me how to be sarcastic at the age of six. It got to the point where I could be worried and no one would tell. I was just if I was sad or sick people automatically knew.

There was a hand at my shoulder someone rubbing my back.

"You good?" It was Jean. My...mum, she'd come to check on me. Like normal, she used to babysit me when I was younger and whenever I was sick she'd come and rub my back and then get me a class of orange juice. It was sort of like what I expected my mum to be like. Guess, I am really ignorant to reality.

"Tell me about her." Jean said after getting me my glass, and sitting down at the table. "Who?" I asked puzzeled.

"Fanny Cradock. Who'd do you think? I want to know about my future daughter." WHAT !

"Mom, Jen's dating Lance now." Jean scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"I know some much about Jen, probably more than her mother does, and we'll keep it that way. I want to know about Ellie. I know you like her."

I rolled my own eyes. Mothers know everything. It's weird you don't even know it yourself but they do.

"I don't like her that way, we're just really good friends and I'm worried about her. I don't want anything to happen to her."

"Don't treat me like an idiot. I saw the way you blew up when she and Marco were talking, you don't hit people for no reason Will." She waved her finger at me threatingly.

"Marco had Elle forced against a wall and was pinning her down. God, I thought he was going to do something stupid. Like..."

Oh, no. No. No. No. No. Elle. Shit. Marco, missing. Elle, Jen, Missing. Gun, missing. He is going to do something stupid.

"And what would you have me do?" I asked in a courtly manner, vomiting inwardly. Marco let go of me and walked foward a couple of spaces.

"You and I are going to be such a perfect couple. With our perfect children." What? No. He didn't actually.

"We will marry in a week and on our wedding night... we'll concieve our first child."


	3. Chapter 3

Yes, Yes. I know I'm a horrible person. But I'm also a horrible tease and I'd like to see your reviews to Marco's ideas. Personally, it kinda repulsed me but it just seemed like something he would do to get at Will.

If anyone wants to know, (which I'm guessing not but hey ho) my friend is okay she just had a broken leg. But she did like to mi8lk up the attention she got from everyone. My other friend has had a baby girl, don't worry she's 19. But now I would like to give a belated Halloween treat …

The third chapter of Avalon High.

(This is book world so everyone is as they are in the book. Not the film but I am adding Miles. Because he made me laugh. But Will is King Arthur)

**Will**

'Miles! Miles!'

I ran to his door and hammered on it. Lance was on my tail with George and Tom following.

He opened it and looked at me.

'What did you do?' Was his immediate question. Yeah, cause I'm the delinquent.

'I need your help…it's Ellie. We think that Marco may have taken her and Jen.'

Miles paled and then doubled over holding his head, like he had done before but Ellie had always pulled him away before anyone could ask questions.

'Miles?'

'…you need to wait. I can't…'

'Miles, we can't wait. What do you mean?' We were waisting time Ellie could be dead… or worse.

'Will stop worrying. He's not going to do anything to her. But she has to make a decision first…before…"

Hang on… make a decision…? Doubling over in pain… King Arthur…

Oh, for god's sake.

"Miles, please don't go all Alice Cullen on me. Where are they?"

"Not sure. But Jen's going to be at Lance's in an hour. You need to wait for that."

And my ride took off like speedy Gonzales.

**ELLIE**

"Marco, you're sick in the head if you think I'm going to let you anywhere near me. Let alone have your kid.

I love Wi-"

"DON'T LIE!" He bellowed, running forward and grabbing me. "Don't say his name. Ever. Just do as I say."

"And if I don't?"

"Then you can watch what they do to Jen. Or you can save her." He sounded so calm, and peaceful. Like he wanted me to save Jen. Welll, you know what I mean…

"You don't have to do this. You can let us both go…"

Marco closed his eyes and held me to him. He sighed and held my head.

"This is the only way we can be together."

"I….I…"

…have to do what's right for Jen.

"Fine. But let Jen go, when I see her safe…"

"Thank you." And he ran to go get Jen.

I sobbed and fell down. Oh god.

Will…I'm so sorry. I love you.

**WILL**

Jen came home five days ago, with a note.

It was written in Marco's handwriting, he was gloating. I was going to kill him.

The police had searched for Ellie but Jen was little use she had no idea where she had been or how she got there. She was just shaken, nothing bad had happened to her, she was beaten and … not raped. Though she said they tried.

Lance was furious, not only did he want to kill the guys that touched Jen. But Ellie was like his cousin or something weird like that and the both of them were close after Ellie had tutored him. And since…we heard to Marco's master plan, everything was going down the pan.

I felt useless. I couldn't help my team mates. I couldn't help the kids the jocks were beating up out of anger.

I couldn't help myself. I couldn't help Elle. I was a failure.

I just wanted her back. To hear her laugh… to hold her in my arms and tell her I love her. Assure her that everything was going to be fine.

Talk to her about college. About anything, what music she liked( Eminem) what colour socks she was wearing.

I just wanted to see her one last time… tell her to pick me instead of him…

I wanted her to love me….

But she didn't… she was going to become the new Mrs. Campbell. And I couldn't stop it.

Because she didn't want me to. She didn't want me …

Author's Note

I feel awful but good for getting this chapter done. By the way, did anyone think it was weird how short they all were? Considering Will was about 6"2 and Ellie was 5"11. I mean come on. I think I'm taller then Gregg Sulkin. Not that I'm complaining, that boy looks really nice as a quarterback but still…


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so yes I know from me this is a little unorthodox, but right now I just have to write this chapter and post it for all those people out there who have fallen in love with my story. Because I have realised I am possibly the biggest hypocrite ever.

There's a song in here that I absolutely love and love so I have put in.

Chapter four of Avalon High, Kidnapped…

-**Ellie**

_I sense there's something in the wind _

_That feels like tragedy's at hand_

I could just imagined my parents faces the disappointment at me not only getting married so young but too a delinquent, not to King Arthur. Will…

_And though I'd like to stand by him can't shake this feeling that I have_

_The worst is just around the bend_

I was terrified the wedding was tomorrow, I had a wedding dress, a bouquet. I FELT SICK! I was betraying Will, I was doing something unimaginable. I cried every night; I knew that in the end neither Will nor Marco would have me…

I'd rather die then have Marco for a husband.….

_And does he notice my feelings for him?_

_And will he see how much he means to me?  
I think it's not to be_

He didn't even know… he would never know how much I loved him. I wish I could tell him, hold him in front of me. Just say his name. But every time his name was said Marco seemed to have radar and came barrelling into my room and hit me for saying it. Oh, yeah husband of the year.

_What will become of my dear friend?  
Where will his actions lead us then?_

I didn't know what was going to happen later with me gone, everyone thinking I was married to Marco and then for them all to find out that I died, they would have figured it out by then. My suicide on the day of my wedding… if I was happy that would never happen. But if I died how I could watch Will become the leader he was supposed to be…

He wouldn't … would I? I did mean that much to him, didn't I? Although the prophecy…

_Try as I may, it doesn't last_

And will we ever end up together?  
no, I think not, it's never to become  
For I am not the one

So that was just a little filler for you. Written in Ellie's P.O.V., the song was Sally's Song from Nightmare before Christmas. I don't own that. Damn

Also through out this whole chapter Word has been a real bitch and bitchy at my grammar.

So anyway the wedding is coming soon with a surprise guest… well a few surprise guests. And some people will be reviled. Also at the end I'm going to write a Knights of the Round Table 21st century thing so the football players that appear in my story are from the round table.

Thanks Martha.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 I think

I'm not sure It is a bit weird, I don't really pay attention. Also if anyone wants a one shot for Avalon High just ask as I is bored right now and I need to write. So here you go...

Right here you go. Also just want to add, the change of P.O.V. Is not my fault it's the computer being a bitch so don't be all high and mighty over it.

* * *

**Ellie**

I the door swung open, I jumped and turned round; to see Lance lying on the floor coughing.

"Lance?"

He looked up and his eyes widen and then he reached for me. Getting up and holding me tightly in his arms.

"Oh, God. I thought you were dead...Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

I laughed slightly before pulling him closer, it felt so weird to see someone I knew.

"What about you? Did they hurt you?"

He winced and then said. "They beat the shit out of me to get me here. But I'm fine."

Of course Lance was way to bad-ass to admit he was in pain.

There was a cough from the doorway and my fiancé entered; Lance snarled at Marco and pushed me behind him.

"It's a little late for playing the White Knight Lancelot. Elaine's fate is secured. And she welcomes it . She wants me, just as much as I want her."

"In your dreams. She's in love with Will and she always will be."

Marco glared before saying smugly.

"How come she excepted my proposal then?"

Lance froze and then looked down at me.

"You excepted it? You said yes?"

"I...I...Lance, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Will."

I paled and my heart clenched at that name; Will, the boy I loved. The boy I was leaving alone in the world.

"Whatever, Elaine has to get ready for her big day. You're a witness."

Marco left them room and Lance let go of me and glared.

"Something's wrong, why would anyone want to marry Marco? What was it? What made you say yes?"

"Jen." I croaked defeated. Falling to the ground. Realisation appeared on his face.

He wrapped his arm around me.

"You saved her?"

"I had no choice."

"You always had a choice. Martyr."

"I don't want to marry him Lance."

"I know."

**Will**

The door to my room opened and someone walked in. There was a tut and more rain fell on the window.

"Really, Will. You should keep your room more tidy."

"What's the point? No one's going to be using it soon." I turned to face Miles, his drawn face. Jen was stood at his side and I was sure the rest of the Cavalry were outside.

"Oh, stop being shut a Drama Queen. Get up off your butt and come with us."

"Why?"

"Because we know where Ellie is and we're gonna go save her."

I shot up and stared at him in shock.

"You know where she is?"

"Yes. Yes, we do."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hello, ladies and gentlemen. Don't be angry at me. I know the last time I reviewed was before Christmas but you know how it is… there are family stuff and then friend stuff. And, oh yeah, my friends have death wishes and are secret daredevils. Another one of my friends jumped from her roof; expecting to land on a trampoline and then another crashed her bike into a bin. OH and someone else got pregnant and is hormonal and yelling at me… right now, in fact, so if you have any nicknames for kids that come from the spawn of Satan I'd really appreciate it.

**ELLIE**

I zipped it up and walked out of the room and waited, I don't even know what for. I don't know why. I knew what was going to happen to me. I knew it so well. I was waiting for the thing I hated, the cliché that was screwed up. The knight in shining armour to save the damsel in distress. I was in deep shit and no one was coming.

"Ellie…? It's…time…I'm sorry. You have to…"

Lance's voice stopped and he quivered. One thing I'll miss about him was the fact that he isn't really afraid to show the fact he's human and that he cries. Sure, people take the piss out of him but he hits them and they shut up.

"Ellie?"

"Coming."

I opened the door and walked out of the bathroom; Lance turned to face me and stopped.

"What a shame… Oh, God. Will…"

"Please, just help me get through this. I can't…"

"Take my hand."

I gripped his in mine and he slowly led me down the steps towards where Marco was waiting. I breathed heavily keeping calm; or as calm as I could.

You know, it was ironic. When I imagined my wedding day… I imagined little girls in small red dresses and my mother in a pew crying. My dad holding my hand and my brother smiling at me with some blond on his arm. A vicar standing at the top of the aisle, with the man of my dreams standing there dazzling. Lilies and roses and a maid of honour… not this. Not dark room with no one here… being forced against my will.

But then again, life is full of disappointment.

I walked up the aisle and Marco turned to smirk at me. He still scared me, well, it's not like he ever made he chipper but …

Lance reluctantly let go of my arm and Marco replaced him in a flash. Pulling me up onto a step and setting me down next to him. I felt the slightest stab of regret and everything else was a huge stab of hate.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the site of god…"

"Could have at least got a real vicar. This guy looks like he's twelve…" I whispered; Marco's smirk grew.

"Relax, this guy's been ordained and he's 25 and he'll do anything for the money."

I tensed, great so my wedding was based on lies. Least it's consistent.

…

"… if anyone here have any legal reason, why these two people may not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace…"

Out of the corner of my eye Lance moved but he was hit by one of the others watching and shut his mouth. I could have said something, I should say something…

I opened my mouth but nothing came out; no words. No screams; just a pathetic sound.

"It's time for the vows… do you have the rings?"

…

"Do you Elaine Jane Harrison take this man to be your lawfully wedded wife…?"  
I breathed heavily, my eyes darted towards the door. But Marco's grip on my hands held me firmly in place.

I didn't want this but… Lance wasn't here just to be a witness he was he as collateral… to keep me in check. A scapegoat…

Oh, God. They were expecting an answer. Now, I had to say something. Anything, quickly Ellie.

"I … I…"

"ELLE!"

"Will?"

And the doors opened and he came running away, something, and I don't know what it was, managed to pull my hands away from Marco's and I ran for Will. And it was exactly like the most clichéd bit in a movie… except this was real… this was happening and it was happening to me.

I held onto him. Clinging to every part of him I could (not like that!) his hair, the back of his shirt, the stubble on his chiselled chin.

Lance was next to in front of us standing protectively. Will put me behind him and glared at Marco.

"Game Over, bro."

"It's not over till I say it is. NOW HAND OVER MY WIFE!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I had so much fun I decided to write this chapter

Enjoy

-**WILL**

My blood boiled as he said those words. I gripped onto Elle behind me even more, a soft growl forming in the pit of my stomach.

"I'm not your wife, Marco." It was so feeble and pitiful. She was afraid of him, what had he done to her?

"You are! You're just confused because William's here. You love me…"

In your dreams… Actually, I'm not sure I wanted to know what goes on in Marco's dreams.

Marco moved toward us, his steps predatory. He was furious.

"No, I don't. I love Will."

"YOU BASTARD! YOU RUIN EVERYTHING! YOU TAKE EVERYTHING FROM ME! MY MOTHER! MY FATHER!-"

"I never took your dad away, Marco. You drove him away. He took every chance he could to be posted away; so he didn't have to be disappointed in you."

Marco screamed and launched at me. Lance grabbed him and threw him away from us, then pushing us toward the door. We ran, well that is your first instinct to run like hell.

But then… as we got out the door, Elle was ripped from my hold and Lance was taken to the ground. I was thrown against a wall. I could hear Ellie's screams… they were getting more and more distant. Lance was yelling for me and for Elle. But then he was silenced, I heard him grunt in pain and the sound of someone falling to the ground.

"LANCE! ELLE!"

I was turned to face someone before someone forced my knees out underneath me and pulled my head up to look at him.

"Look, at you now. Screaming for help."

Marco's voice was different now. More cold; more inhuman. More terrifying. It was like when you're a kid and you don't want to go to sleep because you know something awful is gonna happen; that little voice in the back of your head telling you to panic. Setting your heart on fire with worry. I was scared. But not for me. I wasn't the only one who had told him the truth.

**JEN**

"You drive like my grandmother. And she's been dead, what? 10 years?" I yelled at Miles. He exchanged a look with George and Noah.

"Jen, we know, you're worried about Will…"

"WORRIED? YOU THINK THIS IS WORRIED? I told you not to tell him. Whenever a friend is involved with danger all thinking goes out of Will's head and he charges in there. Idiot."

I had been cursing the curly haired moron for an hour while Miles drove the car and the others had been talking strategically. I mean, no offence to Will I think he's great, BUT WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HIS BRAIN WHEN HE RAN AWAY FORM US!

I'd already lost Ellie and La…. I wasn't going to lose another person I cared about to something called stupidity.

We needed to get there and quickly or they were dead for sure…

**ELLIE**

I paced in my room, breathing. Will was here… Will had to come to save me… He had… but then he was dragged away from me. Why couldn't they just let us be?

The door opened and Marco walked in slowly and carefully. He closed the door lightly. Before turning to me and smiling…

He opened his arms for me and pulled me closer to him, closing the gap between us.

"How are you now you've had time to think? Got over the little ordeal of seeing William?"

"I don't understand… I told you I didn't-"

"You were just confused." He said hurriedly, interrupting me. "Which is understandable, I don't blame you."

I pushed him away and held my ground. It was time Marco heard the truth.

"Marco… I don't love you. I never did. I only agreed to marry you because of Jen."

"No, you want to believe that because Will has brainwashed you into thinking you love him and not me. There was something in your eyes when you said you would I know it. I saw it."

I sighed, was this guy really that dense?

"Marco. That was fear. I. Am. Afraid of you. And I don't want to marry you… I'm sorry."

I walked towards my door. But I didn't believe for a second he would let me go without a fight.

"COME HERE! YOU LITTLE WHORE!"

He grabbed my hair and threw me down on the floor. Pinning me down.

"GET OFF ME! ARGHHH! GET OFF!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Yeah I do realise this is really unconventional. And totally weird for me but f*** it.

**ELLIE**

I tried to roll out form underneath Marco. But this guy was stronger and heavier then me. Then there's always the added bonus of not being in a wedding dress.

He put his knee on my diaphragm and weighed down on me; whilst hitting me.

"WHY? WHY DO YOU HAVE TO GO AND RUIN THIS?"

I screamed as he began beating me, each hit and kick seemed worse then before. Marco got up off me and spat at the ground next to me. I shivered from where I was laid. Some wedding day this turned out to be.

He hauled me up and slammed me against the wall, I felt the mirror next to me smash and the tiny pieces of glass shove into my skin.

"I wanted this to be special." He breathed into my face, chest hitting mine. He began pulling up the skirt on my dress. "But I guess life is full of disappointments."

**WILL**

The guy kicking the shit out of me, stopped. There was a short scream and then the sound of high heeled shoes clicking on the floor.

"Will! Get up! Now!"

Huh, when did Jen start to give orders like my dad…?

I groaned and pushed myself up. A hand took my forearm and pulled me up. I looked up to see George smirking at me.

"Well, well, well Wagner. We have to stop meeting like this…" George had an Irish accent and they guy was cocky as hell. But very good at what he did.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah outta my way, Hutchinson." Jen shoved George away and he went to go help Lance regain balance. I wanted to go help him and I'm sure Jen did too but there was no way she wasn't going to let me get away with running off.

"What the hell were you thinking? We could have helped and you go charging in to save the-"

"If I didn't Elle would be married to that son of a bitch… Elle… did you find her?"

"No… we could only-"

I ran from her; I had to find her. If I didn't I…. I couldn't think about that it was too terrifying. I ran up that stairs and into the first room I could find.

Then I heard screams from down the other end of the hall and a yell of pain.

"ELLE!"

"WI-"She was cut off by something or someone.

I ran towards the door and wrenched it open, Marco was on top of Elle, her dress was torn and she looked like he'd used her as a personal punch bag. I yanked him off of her and forced him against an open window.

"Are you going to kill me, Will?" He laughed, his eyes glinting and the madness there in his eyes.

"I would certainly like to!"

"Do you want to know what I was going to do to her if you hadn't come and saved the day?"

I closed my eyes and shook my head. I didn't want to know.

"I was going to rape her. I was going to force the girl you love to sleep with me and she would have enjoyed-"

I threw him. He landed faced down into glass, I put my weight on him and he screamed in pain.

I kicked and hit at him. Until…

"Will! Stop, leave him. Let's just go. Please…"

I looked at her she was trying to stand; I walked over to her and lifted her up. Holding her tightly in my arms.

Was it wrong for me never to want to let go?

We walked downstairs and Jen and Lance met us halfway. They each looked at Elle with the same expression. Not pity just relief.

"Police are on there way." Miles called.

I couldn't wait for them and I left the house. Trekking to my car and sliding her in.

"I'm taking you to the nearest hospital."

Alright so a big shout out to everyone who reviewed and alerted. I love you all.

I don't own the characters. Expect for George and Noah.

This isn't the end, though I am going to do an epilogue but I would ideas for it. And if you want me to write you a story; just tell me what and I'll do it for you.


	9. Chapter 9

Epilogue

**ELLIE**

I love my brother Geoff, I really do. But the man is an idiot; he walks into the dress shop and goes to Nancy.

"Damn, any guy would be lucky to have you." Decides to say to Lance that he thinks his girlfriend is hot. (Little secret for you, Lance is a little over protective of Jen.)

And just now, wanders into the changing room and said to Jen, "You know that if the bride isn't a bitch… her maid of Honour certainly is." Me and Nancy were having fun listening to the sounds of his screams.

Until, five seconds ago… when Nancy pushed me out of the bathroom and everyone's head turned in my direction and Geoff dropped to the ground. A. because Jen dropped him. B. Because I think he was in shock.

"Oh, my God."

I blushed, the blood rushing straight to my face. I ducked my head; unfortunately, Nancy had stuck my hair up into an intricate bun, so there was no such luck of letting my face hide.

Jen ran and hugged me before her and Nancy, grabbing their flowers, headed down to the church.

"Oh, Ellie… You're so grown up…" I smiled at Geoff, before letting him hug me tightly. "Mom and Dad… Ellie they would be proud of you…"

I sniffed and pushed down the block in my throat, my heart beating against my chest. Both with excitement and with disappointment.

It was five years ago, what happened with Marco, I was now twenty two and an orphan. My parents had been in a hotel fire, the inquiry said that they had died in their sleep so they felt no pain. Not saying that me and Geoff didn't.

He helped me walk down the stairs and towards the church. We were getting changed at Jen's family's summer house. It was in a small town with a picturesque church just down the road.

The sun was shining, and there were fallen orange and red leaves on the ground, which surprisingly didn't help when you're walking in a wedding dress that probably weighs more then a small child. But I could be exaggerating…

When we got to the church they were waiting, Nancy was stood expectantly looking at Geoff. He smiled at her and held out his arm. They both began talking animatedly.

When the Admiral walked in, he was in his uniform. What? Just because it's a formal event does not mean that he can't look like he could start a war. The same could be said for his son, though.

He stopped when he saw me. Why was everyone doing that?

"Amazing. I'm… so glad…"

"Me too."

He smiled and held out his right arm. You see, Arthur had offered to walk me down the aisle on the eventually of mine and Will's wedding. He'd found me crying over the fact that my father wouldn't…

"Geoff, it's time for you and Nancy to go."

The music changed after a few seconds and it was our cue.

"Nervous?"

"Oh, yeah. How about you?"

Arthur chuckled before leading the way for me down the aisle. Everyone watched. Like I was some kind of masterpiece.

"I wouldn't worry; you and Will… were always meant to be together it's written in time."

He smiled down at me and then Will stepped out for me. Holding out his hand, his eyes making my heart soar and his smile making me want to faint.

"Dearly, beloved we are gathered here today…"

…

There was no expense spared on the ride out of there. A large carriage drawn by white horses, I picked up my bouquet and threw it. Surprisingly, Nance caught it, after staring at me for a few seconds, I nodded. She kissed Geoff and there was an appreciate yell of "FINALLY!" from me, Jen, Lance and Will.

He pulled me down onto my seat and we headed off to our "Surprise" destination.

"Mrs. Wagner."

"I sound like your mother…"

"Well, you look nothing like her. You're so beautiful. I love you."

"I love you seems inadequate for you."

"Well, we say what we can and we knew what we mean."

I smiled and folded my head into his chest, letting him hold me. Arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

The church was nearly out of sight, and out of the corner of my eye; standing there, waiting for us to go… was a dark shadow…

**MARTHA**

Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my honour to present to you the credits…

King Arthur Pendragon: Arthur William Wagner.

Lady Of The Lake/ Elia: Elaine Harrison

Mordred Pendragon: Marco Campbell

Queen Guinevere: Jennifer Gold

Lancelot Du Lac: Lance Reynolds.

Merlin: Miles

Uther Pendragon: Admiral Arthur Wagner

Ygraine Pendragon: Jean Wagner

Gawain: George Hutchinson.

Elyan the White: Elliot Marble.

Leon/Lionel: Leo Summers

Galahad: Geoff Harrison.

Tristan: Tristan Bake

Bors: Noah Roberts

Malegant: Rick Smith


End file.
